Can we dance?
by SMRU
Summary: .:OneShot, NaruHina, AU:. En medio de las luces de la discoteca, Naruto sólo tenía ojos para aquella chica impresionante. "Es famosa", decía Sasuke a su lado. "Está fuera de tu alcance". Naruto sonrió y tras acabarse la bebida, se acercó a ella. Quería... Necesitaba sacarla a bailar.


**¡Hola hola! ¿Que había desaparecido? ¡Qué va! Con lo que amo este fandom. En fin, esta vez os traigo un pequeño one shot NaruHina, de estos que me animan las oportunidades (colosales) de canon que tenemos últimamente) Ehé. Que sí, que estoy feliz. En fin, es un UA (Universo Alterno) situado en nuestro mundo, donde toda esta panda de adolescentes son eso, adolescentes, y se van a discotecas a emborracharse y tal. Y cometen locuras. Y, sea cual sea la cituación, el NaruHina siempre sale adelante. ¡Datos! **

**Autor: **SMRU

**Título:** Can we dance? (¿Bailamos?)

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Romance, Friendship

**Notas: **Pueeeede que contenga un poquitíiiiiin de SasuSaku al finaaaal... ¡JURO QUE SOY INOCENTE! (No os lo creáis, es el instinto, me tira hacia el OTP que no puede). Inspiración pa esto: Can we dance, de The Vamps. Malditos críos y sus fiestas.

**Dedicaciones: **A Haiku Kimura, que le añadió un fantástico final alternativo con el que he estado a un clic de subirlo. Ella sabe de qué hablo n.o

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Kishi sí, y por eso sabe de que debe hacerme feliz para no sufrir mi cólera.

* * *

_**Can we dance**_

Sasuke rodó los ojos cuando Naruto, ya hasta arriba de alcohol, hizo la vigésimo cuarta broma estúpida de la noche. Shikamaru estaba ya ausente, en las nubes, en ese estado filosófico en el que lo sumía la bebida, y Kiba bailaba haciendo equilibrios con el vaso de su cubata, intentando impresionar a alguna chica, aunque ninguna se acercaba precisamente por el miedo a que les salpicara sus bonitos vestidos de fiesta de líquido. El Uchiha se llevó el vaso a los labios y al ver que estaba vacío frunció el ceño. Buscó con la mirada la barra entre las luces de colores bailantes y la localizó al otro extremo de la discoteca. Dio un paso hacia allí y la música rebotó en su cabeza como un golpe sordo a la piel de un tambor. Mierda, estaba ya demasiado borracho siquiera como para caminar. Sai y Chouji estaban allí, pidiendo, pero no le oirían si les pedía que le llevaran algo. Además, tal vez fuera una señal para que dejara de beber ya. Fue entonces cuando vio a Naruto, mirando embobado también hacia la barra. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa socarrona y se extrañó al ver que aún tenía el vaso lleno.

—¿Qué pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—No –contestó Naruto, con los ojos azules brillando en la penumbra, rota momentáneamente por el flash de una cámara de fotos-, he visto un ángel.

Sasuke, alzando una ceja, siguió la mirada de su mejor amigo y vio a un grupo de chicas en la barra. Reían entre ellas, pero no parecía haber nada especial en ellas, a parte de una que llevaba el pelo de un color rosa chillón. Una rubia, una castaña y una morena. La morena…

Sasuke se quedó mirándola, extrañado. Le sonaba de algo.

—¿Quién te gusta? ¿La del pelo rosa? –Sabía que a su amigo le gustaban raras. Sonrió con sorna.- Es guapa. Pero está plana. Yo iría a por otra…

—Ya, claro, la quieres para ti –rio Naruto-. Pero no. Es la otra. La del vestido azul.

La del vestido azul era la morena. Sasuke la vio reír, levemente sonrojada bajo el suave maquillaje, y seguía teniendo la sensación de que le sonaba de algo. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es mona.

—¿Mona? –Naruto parecía ofendido.- ¡Es perfecta!

—¿Habláis de chicas? –Kiba se metió en medio de la conversación y siguió la mirada de los dos chicos. Cuando vio lo que observaban sus amigos, se le abrieron los ojos como platos.- ¡Ostias! ¡Es Hyuga Hinata, la idol!

Sai y Chouji volvieron entonces a su lado, justo a tiempo para escuchar el grito de su amigo. Ambos se giraron al unísono en la dirección de su mirada y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¡Madre mía! –Chouji le dio un codazo a Shikamaru.- ¡Mira! –El Nara miró a las chicas fijamente y entrecerró los ojos.- ¡Verás cuando se lo contemos a Shino! ¡Se va a arrepentir de no haber venido!

—Pero ¿qué hace una idol famosa en una discoteca tan cutre como esta? –Se extrañó Sai.

—¿De quién se supone que habláis? –Inquirió Naruto. Todos los miraron como si fuera un alien.

—Tío. ¡Hyuga Hinata! –Al ver que Naruto seguía en la inopia, Kiba suspiró.- Se ha hecho famosa porque le han dado el papel de seiyuu de la co-protagonista de la adaptación al anime del manga Shinwa… También es modelo, cantante, y la imagen de la nueva temporada de la marca de ropa DaiDai.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando al castaño con una ceja alzada y Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Era más raro que su perro de metro y pico.

—¿Quién? –Preguntó Naruto.

Los otros cinco suspiraron a la vez.

—¡Tienes que leer más revistas, lumbreras! –Aportó Kiba, al que todos miraron mal.

—Lo que pasa es que tú eres un pervertido. –Shikamaru sonrió y Kiba lo miró con cara de malas pulgas.

—La morena. La que te mola. –Sasuke se puso entre los dos chicos antes de que comenzaran a discutir. Naruto pareció entenderlo entonces y abrió los ojos, incrédulo.- Es famosa y está fuera de tu alcance.

El rubio parpadeó.

—¿Por qué?

Los otros cinco lo miraron, pensando seriamente si el alcohol había terminado por volverlo majareta.

—Porque es famosa –repitió Sasuke.

—¿Y qué?

Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos y decidieron a la vez y sin decir nada que ya era hora de irse a casa, o al menos cambiar de bar. Y, desde luego, Naruto no iba a beber más, o llegaría a casa de su padre adoptivo arrastrándose. Aunque claro, tal y como era Jiraiya, seguramente le diera la enhorabuena por seguir sus pasos como alma de la fiesta. Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar, el rubio vació el contenido de su vaso de un trago, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicas, apartando a la gente que bailaba a su alrededor.

—¡Naruto! –Gritó Sasuke.- ¡Si te rocían con un spray anti-violadores yo no quiero saber nada!

Los cinco se quedaron observando a su amigo, y no tardaron en comenzar a apostar qué sería lo que ocurriría a continuación… Y no es que hubiera muchas bazas a favor de su amigo. Naruto no es que fuera un Don Juan o un Cassanova. De hecho, sobre todo cuando había bebido, solía ponerse nervioso y acababa haciendo chistes horribles o, en el peor de los casos, hablando de hijos y matrimonio. En el fondo era todo un romántico que aún buscaba a su alma gemela.

Y aquello iba pensando Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia aquellas chicas. Ensayaba en su cabeza qué iba a decirle, cómo romper el hielo, pero sabía que tenía la lengua de trapo, entumecida y torpe por el alcohol, y que todo lo que preparara iba a salir mal. Cuando levantó la cabeza del suelo, se dio cuenta de que estaba justo al lado de las cuatro chicas, y que todas lo miraban divertidas.

—Hola. –Las chicas rieron ante su cara de pasmarote.- Me… Me llamo Naruto.

—Qué nombre más gracioso -apuntó la rubia con una risita.

—¡Ino-chan! –La reprendió la pelirrosa, aunque no podía evitar sonreír.

Naruto se mordió la lengua. La morena aún no había dicho nada, y se escondía parcialmente detrás de la castaña, como queriendo evitar que la vieran. Imaginó que aquella noche ya habrían intentado ligar con ella unas cuantas veces. Un montón de tíos babosos se habrían acercado a ella apestando a alcohol y le habrían propuesto hacer de todo, a ella y a sus amigas. Probablemente estuviera cansada de tanta tontería, de tantos idiotas, de no poder pasar un rato agradable con sus amigas sin que alguien las molestara. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía decirle que lo diferenciara del resto? ¿Qué podía hacer para no quedar como un imbécil más?

Cogió aire, y, soltándolo de golpe, la miró directamente. Ella desvió la mirada, ocultándose bajo su flequillo. Naruto se dio cuenta entonces de que sus ojos eran claros, muy claros, blancos. No parecía el tipo de chica que llevara lentillas. Era… natural, adorable, con la piel blanca y las mejillas sonrojadas, de rasgos finos y adorables. Al rubio le latía el corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Mira, mis amigos, esos de allí –los señaló y todas las chicas los miraron. Ellos disimularon, fingiendo que no estaban espiando la conversación, y las amigas de Hyuga Hinata rieron- me han dicho no sé qué de que eres no sé quién. Yo no tengo ni idea de eso, por si te sirve de algo. No soy un acosador ni nada de eso. –La chica lo miró por primera vez a los ojos, y parecía sorprendida por sus palabras. A Naruto se le cortó la respiración.- Son un poco imbéciles. Creen que estoy loco. Y puede que lo esté, vale… -Se llevó una mano a la nuca, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba levemente, y su sonrisa hizo que las cuatro chicas lo mirasen con otros ojos.- He bebido. Un poco. Bueno, es que si no, no estaría aquí haciendo esto… Soy muy torpe con las chicas. Nunca me atrevo a hablar con ninguna. –Volvió la mirada a la chica morena, que ya no se escondía tras la otra, y lo miraba boquiabierta. Un par de personas se habían girado a mirarlos, y el camarero también parecía interesado en la conversación.- Te podría proponer que charláramos… No sé, supongo que debería tratar de impresionarte de alguna forma, con algún regalo, o invitándote a una copa. –Naruto se humedeció los labios y clavó sus ojos azules en los de la chica. El resto lo miraban sorprendidas.- Debería prometerte que no voy a hacerte daño, que no lo haré, o que no voy a dejarte tirada o a utilizarte. Tal vez debería decirte que me gustaría ir en serio contigo. Deberíamos conocernos y hablar hasta caer embobados, locamente enamorados. –La mirada del chico, pese al alcohol en su cuerpo, se volvió firme, brillante y claramente sensata.- Pero no me apetece hacer nada de eso. No sé quién eres, pero sé que me gustas, porque eres preciosa… Y ahora mismo, la verdad es que sólo tengo ganas de sacarte a bailar. Así que... ¿Bailas conmigo, Hinata-chan?

Las cuatro chicas se lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco. Tras unos instantes en los que la discoteca entera pareció enmudecer en los oídos de Naruto, Hinata sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

-Va-vale…

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y, colándose entre las boquiabiertas amigas de la chica, le cogió la mano, sintiendo chispas al contacto, y la llevó al centro de la pista de baile, mezclándose con los otros bailarines. Tanto las chicas como Sasuke y el resto se quedaron mirándolos aún sin creer que Naruto hubiera sido capaz de conseguir que una chica como aquella bailase con él. Es más, mientras Naruto se movía, cada vez más enérgicamente, más parecía divertirse la chica con sus pasos torpes y descomedidos. Muy a su pesar, Kiba refunfuñó y le pasó un billete a Shikamaru disimuladamente. Sasuke los observó y, cuando volvió a mirar a Naruto, se quedó a cuadros al verlo bailando muy cerca de Hinata, cogiéndola de las manos, con la vista fija en ella, que sonreía sonrojada.

—¿Era una trola y es así siempre o de verdad se ha enamorado de ella a primera vista?

El Uchiha giró la cabeza y vio a las amigas de la idol acercándose a ellos. Sin saber por qué, se sonrojó al detectar un par de miradas sobre él, y apartó la vista. Kiba en seguida se adelantó para hacerse cargo de la situación y comenzó a parlotear con la rubia, que parecía la más habladora de todas. Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke acabó apartado del grupo, pegado a la pared, junto a la pelirrosa. Ella se terminó su vaso y miró el que él tenía en su mano derecha, en el que los hielos empezaban a derretirse. Cruzaron una mirada y ella se sonrojó levemente. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo brillantes que eran sus ojos verdes.

—¿Quieres… quieres ir a beber algo?

El moreno alzó una ceja y miró a la chica con sorna.

—¿Me estás invitando a una copa?

—¡No! –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color escarlata.

—Mejor –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros-. Así puedo hacerlo yo.

Intercambiaron una mirada y ambos se dirigieron a la barra sin decir nada. Naruto los observó mientras bailaba y soltó una sonora carcajada. Hinata se movía rítmicamente frente a él, con su vestido vaporoso azul flotando a su alrededor.

—¿Crees que se llevarán bien? –Gritó por encima del ruido de la música.

Naruto la miró y al instante se le olvidó lo que acababa de preguntarle. La cogió por la cintura y se acercó a ella sonriendo. Hinata puso las manos en su pecho, asustada por el súbito acercamiento, pero él no la soltó.

—Tranquila –susurró él a su oído-. Sabes que sólo quiero bailar.

Hinata suspiró, notando cómo su corazón se aceleraba más aún, y todo desapareció a su alrededor: la gente, la música, los vasos, los flashes, sus amigas, sus amigos, el cielo y la tierra. Desde aquel instante y para el resto de su vida, el mundo se redujo únicamente a Naruto, como un punto fijo en su pensamiento, allá donde estuviera… Aunque tenía claro que estaría mucho a su lado, bailando.

* * *

**¡Mi bloqueo con los finales es ya de proporciones épicas! En fin, pero así ha quedado. ¿Review y me cuentas que tal? ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
